Somewhere I Belong
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: A prophecy is fulfilled, and Spike and Buffy are blessed with a great child, but things don't work out, and Spike ends up with his daughter in L.A.
1. Default Chapter

_Somewhere I Belong_

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Fanfiction by

Sharon Arnotdon

Setting: Chosen, but instead of Spike going to hell, someone's born.

Rating: Strong PG, may pop up a notch, we'll have to see how it goes.

Pairing: Will eventually be Spuffy, might have some others, will let you all know.

Notes/Warnings: Is an Angel crossover, and you'll be able to tell when that happens.

Feedback: Please! The response to Breaking the Habit was awesome! I hope you all like this one also.

* * *

Anya was dead, lying on the ground, dust fell and walls were collapsing, but Buffy's hand stayed in Spike's, she watched the flamed spread when suddenly, a breath of cold took the entire school. Everything stopped, and demonic voices began to ring out through the chaos. The flames went out, and Spike gazed at her, looked wearily around. "Who turned off the flamethrower?"

"Buffy?"

"Here!" She choked out in response to Willow's call. She turned to see Xander tending to a suddenly living Anya, who nestled against him.

"She's come." She whispered and Buffy's brow furrowed.

"Who has?"

Anya smiled softly as Willow and Tara joined the group. "The chosen one, we have to find her."

Xander shook his head. "You can't go anywhere, it's a miracle you survived."

But ignoring his words Anya stood and began to randomly search around. Spike shook his head. "I think you hit that head of yours pretty hard, no one's here I don't smell . . ." He paused. "Wait a minute."

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Buffy said softly and Anya turned and smiled at her.

"You're a mother!"

Buffy felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "Anya, I think you'd better sit down, how could I be a mother? I haven't been pregnant and haven't given birth."

Anya shook her head and continued to search and Willow spoke up. "Buffy, she might be right. I remember reading something once where a slayer is presented with a daughter, a gift of sorts and a mighty one. The father would be determined by her birthmark, it would be their name temporarily scarred on their shoulder."

"Here!" Spike called from around a corner, most of them tried to remain calm but in excitement and curiosity they followed, Spike frowned as he looked to where he had been led. "Never mind, 's just a bloody cat!"

The black cat ran and a fallen stone was all that was there. They all turned to go when Willow piped up. "Hang on. Spike, help me move this." With combined effort the stone easily moved and everyone's jaws dropped. "A Singaron cat! She was guarding her!" Willow scooped up the naked baby, tiny as a newborn. It's tiny eyes opened to reveal a pair of startling blue ones, but of course all babies had blue eyes at birth.

"Aw, she's kind of cute!" Andrew professed.

The infant sneezed and alarmed, Buffy quickly spoke up. "She's cold, where can we get a . . ."

"Hang on a minute." Spike slipped from his jacket and held it out, Willow placed the baby in it and Spike wrapped her up, he smiled softly. "There you go love, nice 'n' cozy." He carefully transferred her to Buffy's arms. "Here pet, you are her mum after all."

Instinct kicking in Buffy looked around. "We better get her out of here. Where's Dawn?"

"Right here." Dawn stood from across the hall. "Been waiting for you guys."

* * *

"So, what are you going to call her?" Buffy looked up from the baby to Spike, who was sitting nearby, watching her feed the little girl a bottle.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Well," he leaned back. "All babies _do_ have names."

"Oh right uh, well what do _you_ like?"

"_ME?_"

"Well, yeah."

"What does that matter?"

"Spike, . . ."

"All right, all right. No more puppy eyes. If you really must know I've always been fond of Jamie."

"Jamie," she whispered and smiled. "I kinda like it." She paused and looked at him. "Does it have any meaning, that you know of?"

"Seizing by the heel, it's the feminine of James, a variation of Jacob which of course was one of Rachel's twins in the Bible."

She raised a brow. "You knew all that?"

"No, you git! It's called the dictionary, popular names section."

She laughed. "Well I like it, I think it suits her." She smiled down at her daughter, who had finished her bottle. "She reminds me of you."

He frowned at her, confused. "Why would you say that, pet?"

She bit her lip and handed him the baby. "Spike, look at her arm."

_William the Bloody_

* * *

A cool, moderately heavy breeze touched their shoulders as they talked outside, when he realized she was chilled he lifted his jacket from his shoulders and laid it on hers, she smiled lightly, he had been so protective of her since Fred had died, it was an odd feeling for her, she had never really been looked after and she sighed, suggested they go inside.

He led her in and she sighed as the warmth of Wolfram and Hart hit her, Wesley took his heavier and her light jacket, placed it on a rack and caught up to continue their conversation. She detached the stakes from her arm device and threw the stuff on the desk for Harmony to put away. She crossed her arms and turned to him. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you'd better get your rest. Maybe if you're good I'll sneak you into the lab to keep me from going insane."

"With Illyria in there? I don't know, she freaks me out."

"Well, it's not like she can technically 'kill' you."

She rolled her grey eyes. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny. I'll see you Wes."

"Tomorrow." He promised and went off to close up the lab.

She sighed and turned to get her things before she went home, just as Angel came from his office. "Jamie! How'd the patrol go?"

She shrugged. "Same old routine. Anything exciting here?"

"Well your old man got his ass kicked, which was enjoyable. Nothing else really."

Touchy about this subject she shrugged. "Yeah, huh. Dad . . ."

Angel frowned. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "He seems like more of a distant Uncle than a Dad."

He sighed. "He really loves you Jamie . . ."

"Really." She scoffed and began to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"I'd be the last one to ever defend Spike, and I'm not. I want you to understand that you were a load for him, your Mom just dumped you on him . . ."

"What a great excuse, and he's had 22 years to get over it!"

Angel frowned and flinched slightly. "Yeah . . . Right uh. Just take it easy on him?"

She sighed. "G'night Angel."

He watched her leave and shook his head, she'd have to learn the truth soon. But tonight wasn't the night and tomorrow didn't look good either. Just as fate would have it Spike ambled from down the hall, ice pack to head. "Damn bitch, I'll show 'er!"

Angel sighed and motioned to his door. "We have to talk."

Spike watched him as he walked in, no questions and followed. "About what that can't wait until tomorrow?"

"It's about Jamie."

Spike dropped the pack and his face contorted with anger. "What did you do? I swear to God if you've laid a hand on her! . . ."

"Shut up. I'm not screwing around with her, but you should know that she's kind of, how can I explain this," he rubbed his chin. "Hurt?"

Spike frowned, genuinely confused. "W- by what?"

"You, she thinks you don't love her. That she's just a pain in your royal white ass."

Spike frowned more deeply. "God I'm not surprised. These past five years have been hell, Angel, sheer hell, she's gone from a newborn to woman, past puberty and school and bullshit like that, how am I going to tell her she should be playing with Barbie's?"

Angel shook his head. "It's not going to be easy but uh, I want you to know I'm here for you, to well, help."

* * *

Now let me explain the time-line because this might get confusing. This is five years after Chosen, which obviously extends the Angel time-line. Jamie thinks she's twenty two when really she's only been around five years, which means they've been studying Illyria around three years, maybe just two. Hope you like, R&R 


	2. 2

_Somewhere I Belong_

_Chapter Two_

_Reckoning_

* * *

The night was warm, she imagined, for no real warmth or cold disturbed her. She noticed it, but it didn't matter, it never had. Jamie wasn't a vampire, but being so closely related to Spike she often had moments where her senses were stronger than others, she could smell spilt blood blocks away, a disturbing, but sometimes helpful skill. She was sitting on the front steps of the apartment building she lived in, taking in the night air, mixed with glory and murder, L.A. was a dark, influential city, busy and yet when you were in a crowd you felt all alone, the demons brought that sense upon you, and you had to be very good at avoiding them.

She had never been a damsel in distress, she had been kidnaped numerous times and always inflicted pain upon her captors. She was afraid of virtually nothing maybe that's why she was the local 'slayer', though she was far below the title. Her mother was a slayer, and so was her aunt, that was it. She helped Angel destroy the local evil, and that basically was her everyday. Ever since she'd finished college she woke up, fought, occasionally had time to go talk to Wes or Angel, avoid Hamilton as she had been told to since her little days.

She stood and went in, sighing with her boredom, Angel and the others were having a meeting, and not being an official member of 'the team', she had had to stay home. She knew better than to go on the hunt without her weapons, locked up at Wolfram and Hart, it would be a fools errand that she would be killed on, although sometimes she wished that would happen, sometimes she had an immense hope that she would be taken off of the Earth, she lived in hell, there was no doubt, and for once she wanted heaven.

Just as she stepped into the small apartment the phone rang, and so she immediately ran over to it, carefully lifted it and spoke, trying to sound calm and collected. "Hello?"

"Jamie, it's Angel, could you come over?"

"Sure thing." She hung up without a word and hurried to get out and onto the sidewalk, she lived only three blocks away, so getting there would be the easy part.

Her way there was easier than she had thought it would be, usually she fought off at least a dozen vamps at night but tonight she only had to stake a handful of sick-os, they could smell her connection with the demonic world, and it attracted them to her.

She hurriedly got into Wolfram & Hart, shrugging out of her jacket, hanging it up and moving to the main desk. "Harmony, where's . . ."

"Go right in." The blonde vamp said without even looking up from her magazine. Jamie speed-walked past to the office and opened the door, surprised to see Angel, Spike, Gunn and Wes all together, waiting for her. Angel cleared his throat and Gunn and Wes left. "Jamie," he said softly. "Your Dad and I need to talk to you."

* * *

The fancy glass doors of Wolfram & Hart flew open and the slight figure of a young woman stormed out, she began to run down the huge L.A. street. Her long, thick brown hair was curled at the tip, preventing it from fanning out around her as she flew, rain poured over her jacket-less self, causing her clothing to cling to her body.

Jamie's tears mingled with the rain on her pale flesh, she didn't know where she was running to or even who she was, but she knew that copy cart had stalled William Crichton and Angel enough so she would have a good enough start. God, all this time she'd been living a lie, and who knew how much longer she'd be alive! For all she knew she could be in her fifties next week and eighties next month! And her father had kept it all from her. She'd lived a lie!

Her ribs began to feel on fire, and her lungs burned for air, so she stopped, looking back. She saw no one, which was just as well. She needed to be alone right now. But some deep, needy corner of herself wanted Spike, or William as he'd explained to find her right now and take her into his arms, beg for forgiveness and tell her he loved her, but he never did anything like that. William hadn't been ready to be a father, and he still wasn't.

She smiled softly as two arms slid around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder, yes that was right. That's how she imagined it. He would inhale deeply and beg for her to forgive him, crying with her, telling her it was going to be ok. But suddenly she realized Spike wasn't there, but someone was embracing her. She fought to move but froze at the feeling of fangs against her throat.

"Mmm, that's a good girl. William the Bloody's daughter, eh?" It chuckled menacingly. "So fragile, so sweet. The daughter of a vampire and a slayer, your blood smells like honey, but it's you I want more than anything, yes indeed, you're a pretty sight that the boys will love."

She said nothing, just breathed as this might be her last moment to. Suddenly she felt eyes on her and she turned hers slightly to see her exhausted father and Angel, watching from a bush, planning an attack. She knew she'd at least get stabbed by those fangs if they came out suddenly. But they cooly stepped out and Angel said. "Hey you, fang boy."

The vamp turned with her still in front, she looked pleadingly at them and Spike winked at her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own type?" Spike said.

"Who are you to say she's not my type?" the vamp sneered.

"Her Dad." Spike said cooly, leaning against a post. "And I suggest if you don't want to be a pile of dust you better let her go nice and easy and unharmed."

"William the Bloody, my, my. It's my lucky night! And Angel, save any babies today?"

"Not today Jefferson, unless you count her as a baby."

"Well, she's my baby." Spike pointed out with the whole, 'Well, she's in the world so that should work out nicely' tone of voice, still cool.

"Mmmm but she smells so nice..." Jefferson said, licking her neck.

Jamie coughed. "Yeah? And you smell like a pile of trash!"

He tightened his grip and drew his fangs across her jugular. "Careful sugar blood., I'm the one holding the reins are your life now."

"Go tell someone who cares!" She hissed, thrashing against him.

"Jamie . . ." Angel said softly.

"Go to hell Angel!"

He sighed. "Been there, done that."

Suddenly the vamp went to dust to all three's amazement and once it settled the demon's vanquisher stepped forward, causing both Spike and Angel to nearly pass out. "Buffy!"

And at this, Jamie hit the ground, hand clasped to a wound left by the creature I her side, Angel lifted her and began to carry her back to Wolfram & Hart as Buffy and Spike walked silently, avoiding eye contact behind him.

* * *

Well, lemme know what you think

Ideas are warmly welcomed


End file.
